Save the Date
August 4, 2016 September 8, 2016 September 8, 2016 September 11, 2016 September 23, 2016 October 11, 2016 October 17, 2016 October 19, 2016 October 19, 2016 December 9, 2016 May 16, 2017 October 26, 2017 February 24, 2018 June 7, 2018}} |next = "Attention Deficit" |image = Title-SaveTheDate.png |viewers = 1.99 million}} "Save the Date" is the thirtieth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot After a hurtful misunderstanding, Lori and Lincoln go on a double date with Bobby and his sister, Ronnie Anne. Synopsis At school, Lincoln finds a sloppy joe in his pants with a love note from Ronnie Anne. His classmates tease him, and accuse him of being in love with her, but Lincoln asserts that he doesn't like her that way and asserts why he doesn't. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne was behind him and she storms off, obviously angry about what he said. Noting how upset she looked, Clyde points out that Lincoln may have really hurt her feelings, but Lincoln figures that she'll get over it. However, when Lincoln gets home from school, a livid and heartbroken Lori informs him that he made Ronnie Anne cry, which in turn led to Bobby breaking up with her--when Lincoln expresses confusion as to why Bobby would care, Lori reveals that Ronnie Anne is Bobby's little sister, and adds that Bobby told Lori that he can't bring himself to go out with someone who's related to someone who hurt someone he's related to (in this case, his sister). Fortunately, Lori was able to arrange a double date between herself, Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne at a French/Mexican-fusion restaurant in the hopes of patching things up--Lincoln (very reluctantly) goes along with it, after Lori explains that Bobby will only get back together with her if he sees Lincoln being nice to his sister and apologizing for what he said in person. At the restaurant, the two couples attempt to connect while Clyde, disguised as a waiter, repeatedly tries to humiliate Bobby and make his move on Lori. Later on, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne manage to find some common ground by talking about how embarrassing their older siblings are. When Bobby sees their siblings getting along, he happily rekindles his relationship with Lori. However, Lincoln sees his classmates are also at the restaurant and tells Clyde to help him to get him out of the restaurant without them seeing him being with Ronnie Anne. Their plan to get out fails and Lincoln's classmates accuse him of being on a date with Ronnie Anne. To save face, Lincoln asserts that he's not on a date and insults her like before. Once again, Ronnie Anne overhears Lincoln's insults and runs off in tears again, making Bobby break up with Lori again. Feeling guilty, Lincoln tries to show Ronnie Anne he does care by kissing her in the middle of the restaurant for all to see, much to the delight of their older siblings who immediately get back together (much to Clyde's annoyance). The next day at school, Lincoln is the butt of his classmates' jokes for his public display of affection but he chooses to accept it because he feels it's better than ruining Lori and Bobby's relationship. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne shows up, slaps him for the kiss and breaks up with him, causing his classmates to stop their teasing and offer him their sympathies. He then finds a note from Ronnie Anne saying that the break up was fake to get them to stop making fun of him, something that Lincoln truly appreciates. Clyde comes by, upset about not being with Lori, but cheers himself up by dancing with the Mexican musicians and Lincoln joins in as well and both shout out "Olé!" as the episode ends. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Classmate's Mom *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *Carlos Alazraqui as Band Leader / Customer *Joshua Rush as Classmate #1 *Miles Elliot as Classmate #2 *Morgan Gingerich as Classmate #3 *Jadon Sand as Classmate #4 *Tristian Chase as Trent Trivia *This episode marks Ronnie Anne's first on-screen appearance (she was mentioned before in "Heavy Meddle", but didn't appear physically). It's also revealed that she and Bobby are siblings and that Bobby has very strong protective instincts towards her. *This is the first episode where the title card doesn't feature Lincoln's physical form, but the red circle on the title card is drawn to resemble his head. *Lori wears Bobby's "Three Wolf Moon" sweater again, but this time, the wolf is on the right side of the sweater, which could make it a different "Three Wolf Moon" sweater than the one worn in "Driving Miss Hazy". *In the title card, it shows Lincoln marking the 2nd. This may be a reference to "April Fools Rules". *At Jean Juan's, Lincoln mentions a "fromage con queso", which humorously translates to "cheese with cheese". *In the Filipino version of this episode, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's kissing scene is cut out. However, for unknown reasons, Ronnie Anne slapping him for kissing her and the fake break-up scene is shown. *'Irony': The classmates mocked Lincoln's relationship with Ronnie Anne, but when she "broke up" with him, they said they feel sorry for him. References *'' '' - One of the pictures at Jean Juan's French Mex's depicts the famous monument in Paris, France. *'' '' - The "Jean Juan's" in the full restaurant title, "Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet", could be a cultural reference to the fictional character, Don Juan, because the playwright showed how Don Juan had to pay for his sins. Just like that, Lincoln was forced to pay for his own sin, in which his sin was that he made Ronnie Anne cry (unintentionally but he still knew better), which had caused Bobby to break up with Lori. Therefore, Lori had forced Lincoln to go on a double date with her and Bobby, with Ronnie Anne as his special girl, in attempt that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne will get along, for if they do, Lori's relationship with Bobby would be healed. *'' '' - When Clyde is consoling Lincoln at the end, he says "story as old as time", which refers to the film's song. *'' '' - One of the classmates that makes fun of Lincoln resembles Brad Buttowski, a character that appeared in the show where Chris Savino worked on. *'' '' - From Lincoln's line "So how about that math test" to when Clyde crushes the nacho chip, the traditional birthday song can be heard in the background. *'' '' - The outfit which Lori was wearing for the date is similar to that of Rarity's outfit from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *'' '' - This episode is similar to the episode "A Perfect Date", such as both couples (Timmy & Tecna, Lincoln & Ronnie Anne) have trouble talking to each other and both episodes involve terrible mishaps. Errors *When Lori tells Lincoln Ronnie Anne is Bobby's sister, and shows him a picture in her album of Bobby giving Ronnie Anne a piggy back ride, Bobby overlaps Lori's hair, even though they are behind her. *When Lincoln and Lori meet up with Bobby and Ronnie Anne at Jean Juan's French Mexican Buffet, Lincoln was wearing his jeans and sneakers instead of the khakis and dress shoes he wears for most of the episode. *When Lori jumps into Bobby's arms after Clyde knocks over the desk, the heel on Lori's shoe is missing. *When Lori says "Uh, uh, actions speak louder than words." the closed captions misspell as "Unh Unh." *Lori has a bracelet on her right wrist for the date, but when Ronnie Anne runs off in tears after Lincoln insulted her, she doesn't have the bracelet. *When Lincoln's classmates are teasing him, he is sitting in the middle of the table. But when Ronnie Anne walks up to him, he sits in the corner of the table. *When Lincoln makes fun of Lori and Bobby's relationship by mimicking what she said, the closed captioning says he's mimicking Bobby. Running Gags *The Mexican musicians yelling out "¡Música!", and Lincoln saying "¡no Música!". *Clyde trying to humiliate Bobby and win Lori's heart. *The school boys mocking Lincoln's relationship with Ronnie Anne. *Lincoln and Ronnie Anne using the same excuse as to why they don't like each other to the boys. **"Lincoln/Ronnie Anne is NOT my boyfriend/girlfriend. He/She's rude and gross and totally annoying. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo." es:Salva la Cita fr:Double rendez-vous ja:Save the Date pl:Prawie randka ru:Спасти свидание tl:Save the Date id:Save the Date